Keeper of Souls
by Night Everglot
Summary: Sí, tal vez su vida  podía estar basada en erróneas decisiones, pero, por primera vez, sintió que hacía algo bien. En ese momento no le importó nada, sólo tomar su mano y acompañar a Hermione Granger durante sus últimos momentos de vida.


_**Keeper of Souls.**_

_Respira_

Eso fue lo primero que retumbó en su mente, y necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para poder hacerlo. Su pecho dolía como jamás llegó a imaginar, era como si dentro suyo un incendio se estuviera generando, quemándola lentamente y sin piedad alguna. Estaba allí, tendida y desarmada en medio de una batalla que, desde ese momento, iba a quedar en la historia. Se encontraba en medio de una guerra sangrienta e interminable, una que iba a determinar el destino del futuro, así como la vida de miles de personas. Mujeres, hombres, niños, con o sin magia, la existencia de todos ellos dependía del bando ganador. Y ella deseaba con toda su alma que aquel fuera el de Harry.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado luchando por sobrevivir. Tal vez horas, tal vez días. Francamente, había perdido la cuenta mucho tiempo atrás. Ya no diferenciaba el día de la noche, ya no encontraba la diferencia entre los gritos de sus enemigos y los de sus aliados. Ya sus ojos habían dejado de buscar con desesperación ayuda alguna, y se habían estancado en algún punto invisible en el cielo nocturno, permitiendo que su mente se perdiera en él.

Ya su vida había comenzado a escaparse de sus propias manos.

Sus oídos captaban todo los sonidos a su alrededor: maldiciones, explosiones, llantos, susurros pidiendo por ayuda, los acelerados y desesperados pasos de los que aún continuaban con vida, intentando alejarse de una muerte segura. Escuchaba absolutamente todo, aún si aquello estaba sucediendo a muchísimos metros lejos de ella.

Su conciencia aún se encontraba despierta, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más lo estaría. Aunque en su interior sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en años, realmente tenía miedo. No quería morir todavía, no antes de poder ver por última vez a Harry. Por Dios, ni siquiera sabía si él se encontraba con vida, y rezaba porque lo estuviera, no podía seguir el mismo camino que sus padres, no después por todo lo que pasado. Algo le decía que Harry ganaría la batalla, que vencería de una vez por todas a Voldemort y que luego todo sería como siempre habían imaginado. No habría más muertes, ni destrucción. Sentía que todo acabaría. Harry lo merecía, la vida no había sido justa con él, con nadie lo era, pero parecía que el destino se había empeñado en destruir todo lo bueno en la suya.

Siempre lo había imaginado casado con Ginny y, sabía que si todo salía bien, eso se haría realidad. Aquello había comenzado a doler mucho más. Ella no estaría en ese momento, no estaría observando a la persona a la que consideraba un hermano reclamar a la mujer que lo haría feliz por siempre. Ella no estaría allí para abrazarlo con fuerza y desearle toda la felicidad que le había sido arrebatada años atrás. Y Ginny… Jamás podría ser su madrina como semanas antes le había prometido. Jamás podría estar con ella arreglando cada último detalle de su vestido de novia, o limpiando las finas lágrimas que caerían por sus mejillas. No podría decirle cuánto la quería a su amiga pelirroja, no podría darle ni un último abrazo antes de verla caminar hacia el altar.

Ella ya no existiría más.

Su mente comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas en ese momento. Recordó a Ron, su otro mejor amigo, ese niño bromista e infantil que había conocido en su primer año en Hogwarts. Como lo extrañaría, Merlín sabía cuánto lo haría. Él se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, incluso en su sexto año había pensado que lo amaba como algo más que sólo un amigo, pero luego comprendió que lo que sentía, realmente, era el amor que podría sentir hacia un hermano. Ron lo sabía, y la había comprendido lo necesario para no forzarla a mantener una relación en la que jamás iba a haber verdadero amor. Ella tenía fe que él encontraría algún día alguien quien pudiera apreciar sus sentimientos de forma recíproca. Ron sería feliz, aunque ella no estuviera a su alrededor.

Un doloroso gemido escapó de sus labios al intentar mover su cuerpo hacia un costado, sin resultado alguno. Sus huesos crujieron y supo que algunos debían estar rotos ya que el dolor se había vuelto demasiado insoportable. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Estaba muy herida, quizás mucho más de lo que su frágil cuerpo podía soportar. Estaba consiente de la sangre que brotaba de sus brazos; sabía de la profunda herida en su muslo derecho. Los raspones en sus rodillas y piernas habían comenzado a arder tortuosamente, pero también tenía muchos de ellos en sus hombros y manos gracias a las caídas que había sufrido. Su ropa entera se encontraba sucia y rota, impregnada con barro y sangre seca. El cabello se mantenía esparcido en el suelo mientras que algunos pocos mechones se pegaban en sus mejillas por la transpiración y las lágrimas.

Su mano derecha se movió con lentitud sobre el suelo, tocando en el camino los restos de la que, alguna vez, había sido su varita. El último mortífago con el que había luchado la había herido más que ningún otro. La había tomado desprevenida y él había disfrutado torturarla con una cantidad incontable de Crucios, para después, con una sonrisa sádica en los labios, encargarse de destrozar su varita, dejándola allí, tirada, sin ningún tipo de defensa y esperando en agonía una muerte que no tardaría en llegar.

Sintió el barro bajo su palma y, al mover su mano unos centímetros más, un dolor increíblemente fuerte despertó en la parte baja de su pecho, justo en las costillas. Gimió y jadeó en busca de aire. No podría hacerlo, no podría aguantar más. Todo era demasiado doloroso.

Su boca se abrió levemente, buscando e intentando que el oxígeno entrara en ella para que su conciencia continuara allí. Dejó la mirada clavada en la oscuridad del cielo, dejó que sus ojos rebalsados de lágrimas contemplaran la noche estrellada tal vez por última vez. El frió del invierno abrazaba su maltratado cuerpo, y suaves olas heladas comenzaron a navegar por él. De pronto, había comenzado a sentir mucho frío.

Observó el fascinante brillo de las estrellas sobre ella. Se había olvidado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de todas las personas que estaban siendo asesinadas, de todas las vidas que estaban siendo arrebatadas. Cuántos de sus compañeros, aquellos que habían compartido con ella siete años de su vida, continuarían con vida. Cuántos ya habrían muerto. Recordó a sus profesores, a Dumbledore, a MacGonagall. A cada rostro que se había cruzado en los pasillos de la escuela.

Recordó a sus padres. Ella quería vivir lo necesario para decirles cuánto los amaba, aún si ellos no tuvieran idea alguna de que tuvieran una hija. De que _ella_ era su hija. Quería abrazarlos y pedirles disculpas por todo lo que habían y estaban pasando por su culpa. Dios, quería decirles tantas cosas, pero el saber que jamás podría hacerlo la hundía una y otra vez en aquel pozo oscuro y sin salida en el que estaba atrapada.

Sintió la tibies de sus lágrimas descender de sus ojos. ¿Acaso así se sentía morir? ¿Acaso esa fría sensación que bajaba desde su cuello era la caricia de la muerte? ¿Acaso todo debía terminar de esa manera?

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y esa simple acción logró hacerla sentirse ahogada. Ya no quedaban esperanzas para ella, sabía que no las había. Por Merlín, y se hacía llamar una Gryffindor. ¿Dónde había quedado su valentía y coraje? ¿Dónde habían quedado todas sus fuerzas?

_¿Qué le había sucedido?_

Deseaba vivir, realmente lo hacía, pero sentía que ya no podía. Era demasiada la angustia y el dolor que la consumían. Era demasiado el sufrimiento para seguir luchando. Ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie sin caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Las heridas, cortadas, rasguños, maldiciones… tantas había recibido su cuerpo. Tanta era la sangre que había perdido.

Su misma mente la estaba abandonando poco a poco.

¿Qué iba a ser cuando ya no pudiera soportarlo más? Quizás si aguantara sólo unas horas…

Por Merlín, a quién quería mentirle. Ella no aguantaría mucho más, su conciencia gritaba y suplicaba por un descanso, pero tenía miedo de no despertar jamás de él. De quedar perdida en el tiempo, sin posibilidades de volver a la realidad. Sin posibilidades de vivir. Tantas eran las veces en las que se había preguntado cómo sería su muerte, si dolería morir o sólo sería algo rápido e imperceptible. Si moriría de anciana, con sus hijos y nietos a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano antes de partir. Había pensado en la probabilidad de morir en ésta guerra, siempre había imaginado aquello, pero ella había sido demasiado confiada en que saldría con vida de aquí. Ahora lo sabía.

Estaba muriendo lentamente, agonizando hasta el último segundo de existencia. Estaba sintiendo la tortura y desolación en primera persona. Su peor pesadilla volviéndose realidad…

Estaba muriendo sola.

Ese había sido su peor y más oculto temor desde que tenía memoria. El miedo a la muerte era normal en las personas, pero lo que siempre la había aterrado mucho más era el pánico de morir sola, sin nadie a su lado. Morir sin una persona a quien mirar por última vez, sin alguien en quien basar su último recuerdo. Era el terror de morir sin alguien quien le dijera que todo estaría bien, aún si eso era mentira.

¿Por qué todo era tan injusto?

¿Por qué todo tenía que acabarse de esa manera?

¿Por qué no podía vivir lo suficiente para decirle a sus seres queridos cuánto los amaba?

_¿Por qué?_

Más y más lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro ardiente tras ellas. Abrió levemente su boca por milésima vez, intentando que un poco de oxígeno entrara en ella. Sentía como el dolor se multiplicaba por cada minuto que pasaba, y respirar era cada vez más difícil y desgarrador. Estaba completamente segura que alguna de sus costillas rotas había perforado sus pulmones.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, mientras que todo su cuerpo había comenzado a convulsionar suavemente. Estremecimientos corrían de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Tenía mucho frío, y su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado helado. Era como si miles de Dementores se encontraran a su alrededor, arrebatándole de a poco su alma. Pedazo a pedazo, dejándola vacía.

El aire estaba tenso, podía sentirlo fácilmente. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba rodeada de cadáveres, de magos y hechiceras, de mortífagos y otras criaturas que habían participado de la guerra. Todos absolutamente muertos. Imaginaba que los parques de Hogwarts debían lucir más como un cementerio que como los jardines de una escuela.

Observó como una espesa y densa niebla comenzaba a situarse sobre ella, logrando que su visibilidad se redujera a cero. Sabía que ella estaba muy cerca del Lago Negro, ya que allí había luchado contra el mortífago antes de que él la dejara agonizando y luchando por su vida. Además, podía oír ligeramente el sonido de las olas ir y venir en la orilla. Debía encontrarse a pocos metros del lago.

La bruma la había rodeado por completo, y sabía que cualquiera podría confundirla con un muerto más. No podía moverse ni, mucho menos, gritar por ayuda. Era algo muy peligroso sabiendo que habían miles de mortífagos vivos a su alrededor, pero, aunque quisiera gritar buscando ayuda, no podría, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo y el dolor era mucho.

Debía resignarse a yacer allí, y esperar porque todo terminase.

Tarde o temprano moriría.

Toda su atención había vuelto al cielo, a las estrellas que ahora habían desaparecido a causa de la niebla que dominaba todo el lugar. Ya no veía nada más que una gruesa capa gris sobre ella. Movió con lentitud sus dedos, clavando temblorosamente sus uñas en la tierra. Una punzada de dolor la golpeó y ahogó un grito en su garganta. Incluso ese simple movimiento había bastado para casi hacerla gritar.

Merlín… era demasiado.

Cerró sus ojos y largó otro sollozo, lleno de angustia. Lloró porque sabía cómo terminaría todo. Porque el dolor era inimaginable. Porque jamás volvería a ver a sus padres, a Harry, Ron, Ginny, todos los Weasley. Porque todavía podía escuchar los gritos de dolor a su alrededor. Porque era débil.

Lloró, simplemente, lloró.

Su llanto desesperado era casi inaudible entre los sonidos que rebalsaban Hogwarts. Se ahogaba con cada gimoteo y jadeo que salía de sus agrietados labios. La desesperación la estaba consumiendo, pero ella continuaba llorando. Comprimió nuevamente con fuerza sus uñas en la tierra, soltando un alarido de dolor. Sintió como la sangre comenzaba a brotar con más rapidez de su cuerpo, creando un charco carmesí a su alrededor.

En ese instante, fue cuando lo escuchó.

Eran pisadas, pasos rápidos que parecían venir que cualquier lado. Su cabeza no se encontraba a la perfección como para saberlo, y la niebla no era de gran ayuda tampoco. Pero allí los escuchaba. Definitivamente, alguien estaba muy cerca de ella.

Quiso girar la cabeza para su costado derecho, pero sin resultados ya que el dolor volvió a golpearla con fuerza. Las lágrimas no se habían detenido, seguían cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos, haciendo que su vista se volviera borrosa. Aún con los ojos cerrados, centró toda la atención posible en el sonido de los pasos. ¿Quién sería? ¿Acaso… Harry, o Ron?

No, ellos debían estar luchando dentro del castillo, o cerca de él, jamás hubieran decidido hacerlo en los parques sabiendo lo peligroso que era. Ella sola era la estúpida que lo hacía. Pero, tal vez, era alguien de la Orden. Tal vez, era algún profesor buscando estudiantes con vida. Tal vez… no era alguien quien quisiese ayudarla. Quizás era un mortífago intentando encontrar a cualquiera para asesinarlo. Quizás, el mortífago que la había dejado aquí, había regresado para acabar con el trabajo. Quizás, ahora realmente moriría.

Su cuerpo convulsionó una vez más, violentamente. Temblaba y sabía que ahora el frío del invierno no tenía nada que ver en eso. No pudo evitar que un quejido saliera de su boca al sentir como otra punzada se clavaba en su pecho, quitándole el aire. Y al parecer, aquel sonido suyo había hecho que, quién fuese la persona que estaba cerca, detuviera sus pasos. Lo notó cuando no escuchó más pisadas, y ahora el terror había aumentado diez veces más. Estaba completamente indefensa, y, sea quién sea, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Sintió el gusto salado y algo óxido de una lágrima que entró en su boca mezclada con sangre de alguna herida en su cabeza o rostro. Entreabrió los labios para que algo de oxígeno entrara en sus pulmones destrozados.

Volvió a oír los pasos.

Pero ésta vez sonaron más apresurados. Escuchaba ramas quebrarse bajo aquellas pisadas, y su corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente. En ese momento no le interesó quién fuera aquella persona, no le importó si era un mortífago o alguien de su propio bando. ¿Por qué debía importarle quién fuera si, igualmente, ella moriría de una u otra forma? Si era un enemigo terminaría por asesinarla, y si era un aliado no podría hacer nada para salvarla. Estaba demasiado dañada.

Fuese quién fuese, deseaba que pasara de largo y la dejara allí, o, al menos, que terminara con su vida de una buena vez. ¿Para qué alargar algo que tarde o temprano llegará? Si tenía que morir, moriría. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea.

Comenzó a jadear ligeramente cuando sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. El pánico la rebalsó por dentro. ¿Por qué no podía respirar? ¿Por qué sentía su garganta cerrarse? Merlín, ¿por qué debía morir de esa manera? Su pecho se alzaba y descendía apresuradamente, como si en cualquier instante éste explotaría por la falta de oxígeno. Lágrimas siguieron su desesperación. Una tras otra bajaban desde las esquinas de sus ojos, terminando su viaje dentro del charco de sangre que la rodeaba.

"_No, no, por Dios, no dejes que muera así. No quiero morir así"_, pensó con terror ante la perspectiva de una muerte tan agónica.

Justo cuando se vio a sí misma dejando el mundo para siempre, el aire entró en sus pulmones de golpe.

Su garganta ardió al toser luego de sentir como su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Sus ojos ahora estaban abiertos y llorosos, mientras que su boca se abría y cerraba, tragando bocanadas de oxígeno, como si fuera un pez. Tosió dos veces más y en la tercera sintió un líquido tibio salir lentamente por el costado de su boca, abandonando una fina línea roja que se deslizaba por su mandíbula hacia su cuello. No necesitaba ser un sanador para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Todo su interior había comenzado a colapsar.

Realmente estaba muriendo.

Quiso reír ante lo injusta que era la vida. Quiso gritar de impotencia y furia. Quiso poder moverse para poder patalear y golpear el suelo con desesperación. Quiso hacer tantas cosas, pero no hizo nada más que continuar en la misma posición que antes. Quedó allí, tirada, ensangrentada, como un muerto más en aquella batalla. Como otro cuerpo sin vida.

De su garganta habían comenzado a salir sonidos extraños, sonidos que soltaba alguien que quería respirar con normalidad, pero no podía.

Sonidos que llamaron la atención de una persona.

Ella siguió allí, luchando por vivir unos segundos más y dejando de prestar atención a unos pasos que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, mucho más cerca. Sintió un fuerte viento envolver su cuerpo, logrando que comenzara a temblar de nuevo, pero, entre las lágrimas y los borrones que éstas causaban en su visión, pudo ver una misteriosa silueta alta y oscura que se escondía en la niebla. Era la figura de un hombre.

Su pecho continuaba subiendo y bajando dolorosamente, su boca se abría y cerraba en un intento desesperado por atrapar algo de aire, pero sus ojos, así, rojos y llenos de gotas saladas, seguían a la persona que estaba a sólo metros de ella y que parecía acercarse cada vez más.

Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía, estaba horrorizada, pero sentía que intentar respirar era algo más importante que tratar de saber quién era aquel que estaba allí, y quien, quizás, siguiera su camino sin notar su casi nula presencia. Lo que era muchísimo más probable.

Cerró los ojos. No quería ver más, sólo quería respirar por un segundo sin sentirse asfixiada. Cuando un poco de aire entró en su garganta, tosió y, nuevamente, un hilo de sangre se deslizó por su boca.

Y ahí lo notó.

Aquella figura oscura estaba de pie frente a ella.

— ¿Qué demonios?

_Esa voz._

No abrió los ojos pero, por Merlín, esa voz. Ella la conocía. Tenía que ser un juego de su mente, o, tal vez, una cruda realidad. No podía ser _él_. No tenía que ser él. Su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo con fuerza, como si quisiera salir de allí, alejarse de esa persona. Ahora sí que su vida iba a acabar, pero, por alguna razón, sintió que ese era el momento justo para morir. No sabía si a manos de él, pero algo le decía que era tiempo de irse. Algo le decía que era tiempo de dejar de luchar.

Sin embargo, ella quería respirar. Quería vivir, al menos, unos cuantos minutos más. No sabía por qué, pero deseaba hacerlo.

Tosió de nuevo y la sangre volvió a salir por su boca.

—Mierda.

Escuchó vagamente, pero ella se encontraba lidiando con la sangre que comenzaba, poco a poco, a acumularse en su garganta. Nunca abrió los ojos mientras intentaba respirar, los mantuvo cerrados, alejados de una imagen que no podría soportar.

— ¿Granger? — oyó su apellido, pero no dio señales de querer decir algo, sólo continuó jadeando —. Maldita sea. ¿Granger, eres tú?

Fue capaz de percibir el tono con el que había hablado aquella voz. Sonó algo escéptico e inquieto, como si realmente no estuviera seguro sobre quién era ella.

No respondió, no quería hacerlo. No comprendió qué hacía él allí. ¿Acaso tendría que asesinarla? ¿Acaso había sido enviado en su búsqueda para eso? Sea cuál fuese la respuesta, no quería saberla. Él era la última persona a la que quería ver antes de morir, e, incluso, si iba a ser su verdugo.

Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionar.

Un gemido agónico salió de sus labios al sentir como si miles de Crucios chocaran contra su cuerpo. Dolía, oh Dios, dolía tanto. ¡_Basta_! No quería seguir sintiendo aquello, quería que se detuviera. Sollozó de sufrimiento y sus uñas se hundieron aún más en la tierra, como si aquello pudiera disminuir su agonía.

Quizás el dolor era demasiado, pero no sintió cuando aquella persona se arrodilló a su lado. Su cabeza sólo tenía lugar para el martirio por el que su cuerpo estaba pasando.

—Granger, demonios — lo oyó decir alterado —. Vamos, Granger, abre los ojos, maldita sea.

Pero ella continuó llorando ante la inmensa tortura que sufría. En ese instante sintió unas heladas manos tocar su hombro, justo en el lugar en donde una maldición la había golpeado. Gimoteó al sentir más dolor con ese simple roce.

No quería verlo, no quería abrir los ojos y que lo primero que ellos captaran fuera la burla y lastima de esos orbes grises. Tal vez, a pesar de todo, si la asesinaba le hacía un favor. Ella no se recuperaría si, por algún milagro de la vida, llegaba a sobrevivir. Ella no quedaría bien después de tanto daño, físico y psicológico. Jamás volvería a ser la misma persona que había sido. Quedarían secuelas imborrables, no sólo en su cuerpo sino también en su mente, unas que ningún tipo de especialista podría arreglar. Que ni siquiera ella podría olvidar.

Sabía a la perfección que él era un mortífago, entonces, ¿por qué demonios no había terminado con ella apenas la vio? ¿Por qué estaba a su lado? Pero si no la iba a matar, por qué no se iba y la dejaba sola. Quería estar sola.

_Mentira._

No quería quedarse sola, pero su presencia no era la más adecuada. Mas había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura.

Draco Malfoy la vería morir.

Tosió sangre otra vez.

— Mierda. ¿Qué rayos te han hecho, Granger? — lo escuchó decir entre dientes y, aún estando muriendo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

¿Desde cuándo Malfoy se molestaba en preocuparse por ella… por alguien como ella? Era una asquerosa sangre sucia para él, por siete años lo había sido, y ahora se mostraba como si realmente sintiera lo que le había sucedido.

La muerte, verdaderamente, se sentía como un delirio.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Quería saber si todo lo que estaba sucediendo, efectivamente, estaba pasando. Lo primero que contempló fue aquel rostro pálido y fino, aquel rostro que tantas veces había mostrado odio hacia ella. Veía algo borroso, pero no tanto como para no notar los diferentes tonos de grises que esos ojos presentaban. Nunca le habría pasado por la cabeza pensar que él era lindo, pero debía admitir que, aún padeciendo, encontraba en Malfoy los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. A simple vista eran como dos pedazos de hielo, glaciares enteros allí adentro, pero cuando los observabas con mucha más atención podías descubrir toda un alma en su interior.

No eran sólo grises, sino que mantenía un tono casi celeste, aunque uno casi imperceptible, alrededor del iris. Verlos era el espectáculo más hermoso que vería jamás.

Notó como la mirada de Malfoy se oscurecía al ver su estado deplorable, pero también notó algo más, algo que la hizo estremecer. Era más que imposible, pero había percibido una mirada de angustia en él. No, tendría que haberse equivocado. Malfoy la odiaba, le causaba repugnancia, era eso lo que ella le hacía sentir. _Nada más_.

Continuó analizando su rostro, intentando que los borrones y las lágrimas no se interpusieran en su camino. Él estaba herido, no tanto como ella, pero lo estaba. Tenía raspones en sus mejillas y se encontraba más pálido de lo normal. Su pelo platinado estaba desordenado, y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente. Estaba sucio y algunas partes de su ropa negra se encontraban rotas, seguramente por hechizos y maldiciones. Percibió la herida que sangraba unos centímetros más arriba sobre su sien izquierda. La guerra no había sido buena para nadie.

Aquella sensación de ahogo volvió a ella, haciendo que desviara su atención del mortífago.

"_No, Merlín, no otra vez"_, suplicó interiormente al entender lo qué sucedería después.

Su garganta se cerró y el aire dejó de entrar en ella. La desesperación retornó y se olvidó de todo, incluso de Malfoy, sólo estaba ella y su lucha por volver a respirar. Jadeó, una, dos, tres veces. Siguió haciéndolo por unas cuantas más. Había entrado en pánico y su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse por milésima vez.

En algún lugar de su mente escuchó a Malfoy maldecir en voz alta, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no perder la conciencia. Oyó una voz llamarla, una y otra, y otra vez. La llamó hasta que ella sintió el oxígeno entrar nuevamente en sus pulmones.

Comenzó a llorar angustiada. Todo eso era un tortura, no quería sentir lo que era morir y luego revivir de nuevo. Si tenía que irse, quería hacerlo de una vez. No le gustaba la sensación que causaba volver a la realidad.

En ese instante recordó quién se encontraba a su lado.

Llorando lo contempló, pero jamás se preparó para lo que vería. Su corazón se detuvo durante un segundo, anonadado ante lo que estaba viendo. Draco Malfoy la observaba como jamás hubiese imaginado que la miraría.

Terror y tormento inundaban su mirada.

No lo soportó. Él la odiaba, no se preocupaba por ella. No podía aguantar esa mirada de lastima. Malfoy tenía irse, alejarse de ella.

No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza, pero el dolor sólo se incrementó cuando lo hizo.

—V-vete — susurró con la sangre acumulada en su garganta; no pudo reconocer su propia voz.

Una punzada recorrió su cuerpo al hacerlo, pero no le interesó, él tenía que irse. Volver a la guerra, morir en ella o seguir viviendo, cualquiera que fuera su destino no le importaba, sólo quería que la abandonara y la dejara como había estado desde que cayó al suelo sin esperanzas.

Contempló como el ceño del chico se fruncía, como una extraña arruga se formaba en el centro de su frente. Todo su cuerpo parecía tenso, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—No te dejaré aquí, Granger, aún en tu estado puedes seguir siendo una asquerosa sangre sucia, pero no te dejaré aquí — masculló con la mandíbula tensa. Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero su incredulidad no duró mucho ya que él continuó —. ¿Puedes moverte?

Quiso reír ante lo estúpida que había sido esa pregunta, pero sólo tosió y la sangre volvió a deslizarse por su boca.

Malfoy vislumbró como la sangre de su enemiga lentamente caía por su cuello. Demonios, él sabía perfectamente lo qué significaba eso. Granger verdaderamente estaba mal y debía tener una profunda herida interior.

No estaba preparado para ser parte de eso, nunca lo había estado. Esa guerra no era la suya, a él no le interesaba los malditos ideales de Voldemort. Le importaba una mierda lo que su padre siempre le dijo. Ahora lo entendía. Sólo estaba allí porque Lucius lo había obligado y porque su madre corría peligro si no lo hacía. Sí, era un mortífago, pero nunca quiso serlo. Nunca quiso matar gente, y, aunque pareciera increíble, nunca quiso matar muggles.

El madito destino había cagado toda su vida y él había terminado por destruirla.

Y ahora, después de escapar del caos y la muerte, estaba allí, al lado de la persona que había odiado porque Lucius así lo había dictado. Ella era una sangre sucia que se creía mejor que todos, mejor que él, pero nunca imaginó que la persona que estaba tendida sobre la tierra, completamente herida y casi muerta sería, nada más y nada menos, que Hermione Granger, la rata de biblioteca y mejor amiga de Potter y Weasley. Apenas vislumbró su figura sintió que alguien lo golpeaba fuertemente en el estómago. Había pensado que nada de eso era real, que quizás se había equivocado. Merlín, se suponía que era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, cómo pudo haber dejado que le hicieran eso, que la hirieran de esa manera. Pero, sorprendentemente, era ella la que estaba agonizando frente a él.

Hermione Granger estaba muriendo a sus pies.

Al principio no había sabido qué hacer, estaba demasiado conmocionado para pensar en algo más que no fuera en la persona que estaba luchando por respirar en el suelo.

Era ella, realmente era ella.

Había pensado en irse, en alejarse y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, como si jamás se hubiese encontrado con Granger en ese estado agónico. Sabía en los graves problemas en que se metería si lo encontraban con ella, cualquiera pensaría que él la había herido. Pero, a pesar de ser un maldito egoísta y arrogante, a pesar de haberle demostrado durante siete años la asquerosa forma en que lo hacía sentir, no podía dejarla ahí. ¡Mierda! Abandonarla allí, en el estado en que se encontraba, era algo… inhumano. Podía odiarla, pero, por Merlín, nadie, ni siquiera ella, merecía una muerte como esa.

—Granger, escúchame, se que duele pero tenemos que irnos de aquí. Nos matarán si nos encuentran — dijo observándola fijamente.

Hermione gimió de dolor. Lo que le pedía era imposible, no podía moverse sin que sufriera una tortura, o, los pocos huesos que quedaban, se terminaran por romper. Todavía no podía creer que Draco Malfoy estuviera con ella, brindándole su ayuda, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

—N-no — murmuró entrecortadamente, sintiendo el sabor salado de su propia sangre —. N-no puedo.

Malfoy enterró sus manos en su cabello. Tenía que haber alguna forma de moverla de allí, pero, muy dentro suyo, sabía que eso no iba a poder lograrse sin que el dolor la ahogara.

Él contempló a su alrededor, verificando que no hubiera nadie con deseos de matarlo, pero la gruesa capa de niebla le impedía ver más allá de los dos metros.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué mierda tenías que alejarte de Potter o Weasley? — masculló más para sí mismo que para ella.

Hermione, por alguna razón, quiso sonreír al escucharlo, pero ninguna sonrisa se formó en su boca, solamente una mueca de dolor. Su corazón desde hacia unos cuantos minutos había comenzado a latir apresuradamente, haciéndole sentir una horrible sensación. Su cuerpo había empezado a estremecerse otra vez, captando la atención de Malfoy.

Él sintió algo en su interior al verla de esa manera. Si bien la guerra había sacado lo peor de las personas, ella no merecía lo que le habían hecho. Muchas veces él le había dicho como deseaba verla muerta, sufriendo y sin nadie quien la ayudara, pero nunca pensó que se sentiría de esa manera ver sus palabras volverse realidad. De algún modo, lamentaba lo que le estaba pasando.

—Demonios, Granger, tu, supuestamente eres la inteligente, entonces ayúdame. Dime cómo hacer para sacarte de aquí — musitó casi en un tono de orden y exasperación.

Ellos no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que los encontrara cualquiera de los dos bandos. Y fuese quién fuese, alguno de los dos terminaría mal.

Hermione lo observó mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente. Sabía cómo terminaría todo, él también lo sabía de alguna manera. Malfoy sabía que no había forma de sacarla de allí sin matarla en el intento, sus heridas eran demasiadas y, lamentablemente, muy graves.

En ese instante deseó que él nunca la hubiese encontrado.

Lo contempló y permitió que sus lágrimas volvieran a descender. Malfoy notó la mirada que ella le daba y dentro suyo algo se movió. Conocía esa mirada, comprendía lo que significaba, pero aún así no podía terminar por entender y quizás nunca lo hiciera.

—Eres una maldita Gryffindor, Granger. No puedes terminar así — musitó comprimiendo los puños —. No se supone que debas terminar así.

Ella soltó un sollozo. No le importaba quebrarse frente al que hizo de su vida un infierno durante años. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que detuviera la pelea y que se soltara, que se dejara ir. Ella lo deseaba también, pero luego en su mente aparecían los rostros de sus padres, de Harry, de Ron. Dios, no quería abandonarlos, pero había luchado con todas las fuerzas que tenía y ahora ya no podía más.

Lo observó de nuevo, y movió lentamente su cabeza, sintiendo el dolor crecer en su interior.

—E-es m-muy doloroso…

Malfoy sintió un nudo formarse en el medio de su garganta. Él podría parecer muy fuerte, pero no podía soportar aquello. No podía soportar verla morir a ella, a su fiel enemiga. La guerra acarreaba muchas muertes, pero ver como en frente tuyo se encontraba alguien a punto de dejarse morir… No, eso era demasiado.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Sabía que no podría mover a Granger ni un metro lejos de allí. Sabía que nadie, ni siquiera él, podría ayudarla.

Entonces tomó una decisión.

Sí, tal vez su vida podía estar basada en erróneas decisiones. Podía ser hijo de un mortífago y, también, ser uno de ellos. Podía ser partícipe de una de las guerras más sangrientas en la historia del Mundo Mágico, pero, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que hacía algo bien, sintió que había elegido la decisión correcta. En ese momento no le importó nada, sólo tomar su mano y acompañar a Hermione Granger durante sus últimos momentos de vida.

Hermione sintió su frío tacto y lo observó sorprendida. No entendía lo que significaba aquello. Él tenía que irse, no tomar su mano.

— ¿P-por q-qué? — preguntó en un susurro entrecortado.

Malfoy, por el contrario, oprimió suavemente su mano, sintiendo la frialdad de ésta. Ella se encontraba helada y temblaba levemente. Su rostro estaba pálido, demasiado pálido.

No, no se arrepentía para nada de su decisión.

—Nadie debe morir solo — respondió y la observó a los ojos.

Fue ahí cuando ella se quebró por segunda vez frente a él.

Lloró.

Lloró largando todo su dolor, toda su agonía. Lloró porque entendió que, después de todo, no estaría sola al irse, porque su peor pesadilla no se haría realidad. Dejó que su llanto la consumiera completamente. Dejó que las lágrimas quemaran su piel. Dejó que otro fino hilo de sangre continuara deslizándose por la esquina de su boca.

Dejó que Draco Malfoy presenciara su dolor mientras sus manos se unían.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos ella lo observó nuevamente, y él descubrió la mirada de agradecimiento que había en sus ojos mieles. Ella le agradecía que estuviera a su lado antes de que todo se oscureciera. Le agradecía que no la dejara sola frente a la muerte.

Fue sólo un instante, pero ellos lo sintieron como si fueran horas. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor. Hermione agonizaba, pero Draco jamás soltó su mano, la retuvo junto a él con fuerza, mientras la vida de ella se escurría lentamente entre ellos. Él la sostuvo hasta el final, lo hizo hasta que el corazón de aquella leona se detuvo.

La vida tal vez no había sido justa con ninguno de los dos, pero, al final, Hermione Granger no murió sola.

En su último minuto de vida, _no estuvo_ _sola_.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer**: Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con los personajes y la trama.

Hola

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que tenía la idea de un OS híper dramático sobre mi pareja favorita, y en estos días surgió la inspiración.

Si bien no es una historia para nada romántica, lo que quise describir es el respeto mutuo que se tuvieron al final. Los dos estaban destinados a odiarse y, eventualmente, a asesinarse, pero continuaban siendo seres humanos, a pesar de todo. Lo que mostré, quizás fue el lado más humano de Draco durante la guerra.

En fin, a mi me encantó escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les haya encantado leerlo como a mí.

Nos leemos.


End file.
